supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lianne Fliany
Biography Lianne Fliany (born 2021) is the twin sister of Rita, daughter of Juliette and Martin Fliany and younger sister of Tyson and Blake Fliany. She and her twin love ballet and they dream of becoming prima ballerinas. Birthday Parties *1st Birthday-Pink themed party *2nd Birthday-Party held at Build a Bear Workshop *3rd Birthday-PB&J Otter themed party *4th Birthday-Ballet themed party *5th Birthday-Ballerina Tutu themed party *6th Birthday-Prima Ballerina themed party *7th Birthday-Hello Kitty themed party *8th Birthday-Disney Princess themed party with special guests Cinderella and Aurora *9th Birthday-Paris themed party *10th Birthday-Party held at ballet class *11th Birthday-Dance party *12th Birthday-Sleepover at hotel *13th Birthday-Ice skating party *14th Birthday-Surfing-themed party *15th Birthday-Mini spa day *16th Birthday-Carnival Party *17th Birthday-80's Skate Party *18th Birthday-Movie Night at the Pool Appearance She has dimples, red curly hair and blue eyes. While in ballet class, she wears a pink flower trim leotard, purple leg warmers, pink tights and pink ballet slippers Outside of ballet class, she wears purple ballet flats, white tights, a pink dress and a sparkly pink headband. Roles Sugarplum Fairy...The Nutcracker Little Swan Dancer...Swan Lake Canary Fairy...The Sleeping Beauty Gypsy...Don Quixote Broom...Sorcerer's Apprentice Coppélia...Coppélia Chloe...At The Museum Dancer...Rite of Spring Winter Fairy...Cinderella Ballerina Girl...Nightmare School Girl...Elfan Silly Girl...Disney's Beauty and the Beast JR. Dancer...Mozart: 40th Symphony Dancer...Beethoven's 9th Monkey...Disney's The Jungle Book KIDS Molly...By the Beautiful Sea Giselle...Giselle Dancer...Italian Symphony Dancer...Black Dog Cafe Gamzatti...La Bayadere Family Tree *Father: Martin Fliany *Mother: Juliette Fliany *Brothers: Blake Fliany, Tyson Fliany *Sister: Rita Fliany *Brothers-in-Law: Henri Cap, Lorenzo Fink *Sisters-in-Law: T.J Syndrim, Olesia Othorimer *Husband: Nathan Fink *Sons: Richard Fink, Leo Fink *Daughter: Robyn Fink *Nephews: Clayton Fliany, Norbert Fliany, Travis Fliany, Nelson Fliany, Jeffrey Fliany, Wilbur Fliany, Jerry Fliany, Vincent Fliany *Nieces: Olivia Fliany, Priscilla Fliany, Giselle Cap, Clara Cap, Marie Cap *Aunts: Hilary Simmons *Uncles: Wally Simmons *Cousins: Max, Kenny, Becky, Greg, Frederick, Oliver *Grandmothers: Amy Simmons, Fiona Fliany *Grandfathers: Edward Simmons (deceased), Jasper Fliany (deceased) Relationships *Grandma Amy Simmons *Tyson Fliany *Rita Fliany *Mrs. Swanson - her ballet teacher *Juliette Fliany *Blake Fliany *Mrs Runnion - her preschool teacher *Nathan Fink - her husband *Henri Cap - her brother-in-law *Lorenzo Fink - her brother-in-law *Bonnie Fink - her mother-in-law Future *Lianne and Rita are professional ballet dancers in New York City. She is married to Nathan Fink with 2 sons named Richard and Leo and 1 daughter named Robyn. Trivia *Her full name is Lianne Danielle Fliany *She owns a pair of pink ballet pointe shoes, turquoise leg warmers, a violet ballet tutu, a black unitard and pink tights *She loves the colors, lavender, carnation pink, white and red *She wants to become a prima ballerina when she grows up *She loves PB&J Otter, Angelina the Ballerina, Hello Kitty and Dora the Explorer *In Halloween 2023, she and Rita were dressed as ballerinas and won the Halloween contest together in the Cute Costume category *In Thanksgiving 2023, her centerpiece was smashed by Tyson with a sledgehammer. *She and her sister Rita both love the famous ballet The Nutcracker *She and her twin were the Sugarplum fairies in the Nutcracker *In Christmas 2023, she opened her presents to reveal a PB&J Otter finger puppet set with a plush house, a PB&J Otter book called Peanut's Shapes, a Dora the Explorer: Pirate Adventure DVD, a Pudsey Bear, a Dora the Explorer doll, new dresses, A Swan Princess Christmas DVD, a Dora the Explorer: Map Adventures DVD, a Boots the Monkey plush and a gift card to Toys R Us. And in her stocking, she found a Hello Kitty plush, a Snivy plush, a Piplup plush, a Torchic plush, a Bulbasaur plush, lots and lots of candy, some candy canes, a Totodile plush, a Pikachu plush, a Dora the Explorer: Dora's Christmas Carol Adventure DVD, a Dora the Explorer: Dora Saves the Mermaids DVD and a Dora the Explorer: Dora Saves the Snow Princess DVD. *By the age of 3, she and Rita studied ballet. *Both girls like movies based on the ballet *She and her sister own holiday movie DVDs based on the Nutcracker ballet, such as Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale, Barbie in the Nutcracker, The Nuttiest Nutcracker, etc. *Lianne was born 3 minutes before Rita A list of movies she and Rita cried at: #Disney's Sleeping Beauty (The wicked fairy Maleficent cast an evil spell on Princess Aurora) #The Swan Princess (Princess Odette's death) #The Lion King (death of Simba's father) #Cinderella (Cinderella's dress was ruined and she was heartbroken) #Bambi (when Bambi's mother was killed) #The Land Before Time (when Littlefoot's mother died) Category:Females Category:Twin Sisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Twin Siblings Category:People from New York Category:Twins Category:Toddlers Category:Sisters Category:Daughters Category:Children Category:Girls Category:Wives Category:People born in 2021 Category:Ballet Dancers Category:Children in Ballets Category:Children in Musical Theatre Productions Category:Children in School Plays Category:Children who celebrated their birthday during Supernanny's visit Category:Identical Twins Category:Identical Twin Siblings Category:Identical Twin Sisters